Nirvash type multi zero
by a dark hero
Summary: Nirvash type multi zero (a/n-I don't own Eureka seven just my Ryu and multi zero and this is an au) (this will be a flashback of how Ryu met and join the gekkostate) "Holland we're picking up a Nirvash on screen." Said Hilda. "But there only two Nirvash so how is there a another one outside the Gekko and not one of the United Federation." Said Holland.
1. Chapter 1

Nirvash type multi zero (a/n-I don't own Eureka seven just my Ryu and multi zero and this is an au)

(this will be a flashback of how Ryu met and join the gekkostate)

"Holland we're picking up a Nirvash on screen." Said Hilda.

"But there only two Nirvash so how is there a another one outside the Gekko and not one of the United Federation." Said Holland.

**Outside the gekko**

"Dang the United Federation found me." Said Ryu.

"Hand over the LFO."

"As if the Nirvash type multi zero belong to me and I'm the only that pilot this LFO" said Ryu.

"So be it"

Then they began to fire at Ryu's LFO and he quickly got away and they start to follow him then around a hour later Ryu turn the LFO from it wheeled vehicle form to it humanoid form and two long blades from it arms.

"Nirvash type multi zero sword mode!" yelled Ryu as he attack the four soldier of U.F Force at high speed.

"Such speed." Thought the four soldier of United Federation as Ryu LFO cut their KLF's heads clean off also killing the soldier then a black nirvash shown up.

"It been awhile, Anemone." Said Ryu as he put the nirvash type multi zero in standard mode.

"Yes it has, Ryu, since your escape and you gotten a lot more skilled since I last saw you and Nirvash type multi zero because you taken out the best of the United Federation." Said Anemone.

"You called them the best but their weak as they can get, weak minded fools they are." Said Ryu.

"I know even I could beat them." Said Anemone.

"Why are you here." Demanded Drake.

Just then a white Nirvash shown up.

"Anemone what are you doing here." Said Eureka.

"I'm here for this black and silver Nirvash and it pilot." Said Anemone.

"Like I said before only I can pilot Nirvash type multi zero and you can't even try to take him from me because I'll kill you on the spot where you stand." said Ryu.

"We'll see."

Then she try to attack Ryu's Nirvash but he dodge and release a bunch of quick jabs on her Nirvash back and then kick it into a stone wall and she fled.

"Who are you friend or foe?"

"I'm Eureka and I'm a friend"

"Good then don't get in my way and you should go now." Said Ryu as he switch his Nirvash from it humanoid form back to wheeled vehicle form.

"Wait I need to speak with you." said Eureka.

"About what?" Question Ryu.

"Just that my friends and I would like you to join the gekkostate." Offer Eureka.

"Why?"

"It'll keep you and your LFO safe since it an unknown Nirvash and well you seem lost."

'True but what can I say that I woke up in this LFO and learn that only I could pilot it and been experimented by the United Federation after they found me and Nirvash type multi zero in some cave.' Thought Ryu.

"Sure why not."

**On the gekko**

"Could you all not stare at me, it like you're seeing things twice!" Yelled the 12 year old boy feeling uneasy from being stare at.

"Sorry but you look just like Eureka." Said Renton.

"You could be her brother?" Said Talho

"You might be right?" Question Eureka as she overlook Ryu.

"Why not take a blood test." Suggested Mischa.

"Ok." Spoke both Eureka and Ryu.

Then they took the blood test.

"Well the blood test results show that he's your brother Eureka." Said Mischa as she read the blood test results saying identical.

"How old are you Ryu?" Asked Eureka.

"12 and you?" Asked Drake.

"16 and how did you end up with Nirvash type multi zero and what are it's creation?" Asked Eureka.

"It's creation is unknown that as far as I know about the Nirvash type multi zero and I don't really know myself just that the Nirvash type multi zero came and save me from the United Federation when they found me and multi zero in some cave and I've been with multi zero ever since and no matter how far I'm from multi zero, she always come in and save me whenever I'm in trouble."

(End of flashback)


	2. Chapter 2

Nirvash type multi zero (a/n-I don't own Eureka seven just my Ryu and multi zero and this is an au)

BETA READER WANTED

Ryu was sitting by the sickbay door because Holland doesn't want him and Eureka adopted children because he told them she was doing fine since Renton found her in some kind of coma and Ryu feel that it is something else and has never left from his spot.

"Why do I get the feeling that Holland lied about Eureka current state because I know she not alright and why do I have a mind splitting headache for the last two weeks." Said Ryu as he get up from the floor and head for the hanger.

"Multi zero tell me what going on with my big sister Eureka and why do I feel badly confused by everything around me or by the people I see, but for the last two weeks we been on the Gekko you stop speaking to me was something I did." Said Ryu as he remove his hand off of Nirvash type: multi zero and grab his from the pain of the headache.

"When will this stop?" Asked Ryu.

"Hey is everything alright?" Asked Talho as she enter the hanger.

"Yeah nothing to worry" Lied Ryu.

"You sure because we all notice the headache you been having and we all worried about you on how you're handling the whole thing about your sister?" Question Talho.

"I'm really concern for Eureka like any brother should be but I'm confused by everything and it seem that mutil zero won't talk to me and it feels like I did something wrong to get the silent treatment from her and I have this major headache and I don't want to bug Mischa about it since we need her to focus on Eureka." Stated Ryu to Talho.

"No you are to go to Mischa and get her to a check up on that headache of yours since we're a LFO short, I'm going to need you and Nirvash type multi zero in the battlefield so you must be in perfect shape in order to pilot your LFO." Order Holland as he enter the hanger from overhearing the conversation.

"No"

"What did you say?" Question Holland.

"I said no because we need Mischa to focus on Eureka plus I'll be fine it might be nothing to worry about." Replied Ryu trying to be convincing.

"You're going to see Mischa and get that headache taken care off or I'll drag you there myself, do I make myself clear?" Said Holland as he left the hanger.

"Just go see Mischa about your headache, plus you get to see your sister." Spoke Talho.

Then she left and Ryu place his hand back on the Nirvash type multi zero.

"Tell me what I should do multi zero." Ryu said.

Then he walk out of the hanger, while he was heading towards the sick bay when all of sudden his headache got a hundred times worse and grab his head in pain, he pass out from the headache.

Hilda was walking in the ship hallway until she found an unconscious Ryu and took him to sick bay.

"How did he get like this?" Asked Mischa as she look over Ryu.

"I don't know I just found him like that and I got to go." Replied Hilda.

Then she left.

(three hours later)

Mischa call Holland to the sick bay about Ryu condition.

"So we have two LFO'S pilots down." Said Holland.

"Well I can give Ryu something to help him but it seems his headache is coming from Eureka." Said Mischa.

Then Ryu woke up.

"Why am I in sick bay?" Asked Ryu.

"Hilda brought you here she found you unconscious and that headache seem to be getting worst and it might be something to do with Eureka and I don't have means to cure Eureka out of this coma but a Vodarac priest might." Said Mischa.

"Ryu you are to stay in sick bay." Order Holland as he leave sick bay.

**In the command room**

"We're down two pilots and Mischa doesn't have the means to cure Eureka but she think a Vodarac priest might and she thinks Ryu headache is something to do with Eureka." said Holland.

"Well there's a Vodarac priest offering big money to whoever will free him from the United Federation." said Hap.

"I'll take it first thing tomorrow." said Holland.

(The next day)

Holland got into his Terminus type R909 and went to the United Federation and got the Vodarac priest and now is under fire by the KLF until the Nirvash type zero and Nirvash type multi zero shown up and defeated the KLF and the three LFO's went back to the Gekko and when Ryu got out of his Nirvash weakly and end falling to the ground.

"Hey are you alright." Said Renton as he help Ryu back up to his feet.

"I'm fine" said Ryu.

"Are you sure because you seem to be getting worse." Stated Holland.

"I said I'm fine! just get that damn priest to Eureka!" yelled Ryu as stumble on his own two feet while holding his head with his right hand.

They brought the Vodarac Priest to Eureka and been in sickbay for a few hours.

"Eureka is going to be alright, she just needs to rest now." said the Vodarac Priest.

Then they heard a loud sound and they turn to Ryu and seeing him unconsciousness.

"Those headache of his are getting worse but no matter what I give him it won't help." said Mischa.

"He can barely walk let alone pilot his Nirvash." said Holland.

"Maybe his headache isn't coming from Eureka but something else." Mischa pounder while they get Ryu onto a medical bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nirvash type multi zero (a/n-I don't own Eureka seven just my Ryu and multi zero and this is an au)

BETA READER WANTED

**A few weeks later**

They brought the Vodarac Priest to the Vodarac shrine and Eureka has been let out of sickbay and Ryu is still unconscious in sickbay.

"Ryu what is wrong with you, no one knows what the causing your headaches." Said Eureka.

"Eureka, I need to get into the multi zero, she calling me and she very worried about me sis." Ryu said weakly.

"No Ryu you need to stay and rest." Eureka spoke sternly.

But Ryu didn't listen to her as he got off the medical bed and made his way to the hanger with his left hand to his head feeling the pain of a another headache and his right hand on the wall for support.

When he got in the hangar, he see's the multi zero in it humanoid form when he got to the multi zero, it brought it hand down and he step on it and the multi zero brought him to eye level.

"It alright multi zero you don't have to worry about me...You want to take me somewhere but where? multi zero...I just have to go in and find out" Said Ryu as the multi zero brought him close to cockpit and he got in and the hatch close and Nirvash type multi zero flew out the hanger on it rev board just as Eureka and Renton got in the hanger only to see multi zero leaving then they got into type zero and follow it.

when the multi zero landed it turned into it wheel vehicle form and drove to a cave that Drake knows all too well.

"Multi zero this is the very cave the United Federation found us in, why did you brought us here?...Because there something I need to see?" Question Ryu as the multi zero drove deeper into the cave with the type zero following close behind.

When the multi zero stop, Ryu got out of the cockpit and look at the glowing cave wall as he walk over to it and place his hand on the cave wall when all of a sudden he was being consumed by some kind of slime and he try to break free but couldn't.

'This is exactly what happen to Eureka.' Thought Renton.

Both Eureka and Renton ran toward him but stay away enchase Eureka get suck into the slime as well then Drake was set free and they rush over to him.

"Eureka the headaches are gone." Ryu said.

"Ok Ryu but let get back to the Gekko" said Eureka.

They got back to Gekko and Maeter, Linck and Maurice hugged their mama as RYu starts to walk away.

"Where are you going uncle?" asked Maeter.

"Uncle?" Question Ryu.

"Since your mama's little brother that makes you our uncle." Stated Maurice.

"Call me that if you want but I can't see myself as your uncle." Said Ryu as walk away.

(hour later)

"Eureka where your brother?" Asked Holland as he enter Eureka's room.

"I don't know Holland, he never stay in one place and why you asked?" Asked Eureka.

"Because I want to speak with him." Said Holland as he left the room.

Ryu was in the living room of the Gekko reading a book a comic book and then he notice Holland walk in.

"Ryu, I been looking for you." Said Holland.

"For what sir?" Asked Ryu with respect.

"I want to see what you and your Nirvash can do." Stated Holland.

"Ok, so am I going to spar with you or someone?" Asked Ryu.

"You're going to spar with me." Said Holland.

They went to hanger and lunch their LFO's and they quickly change into their humanoid form.

The multi zero shot through the sky avoid everyone of Holland shots at great speed then the Terminus type R909 went after Nirvash type multi zero.

"Sorry Holland but It'll take more than that to beat me." Ryu said as the multi zero put it rev board away and start to free fall.

"Stubborn crazy brat." said Holland as he went after him.

The multi zero quickly got it's rev board out and went into sword mode and went towards Terminus type R909, then multi zero grab hold of Terminus type R909 with it blade to type R909 neck.

"It's over Holland, I win our little spar." said Ryu.

"Fine you win" said Holland in defeat.

Then they got back into the Gekko.

"There you are, we saw your little spar and it was a something to watch." said Matthieu.

"We're about to make our descent." said Talho.

"We're going to lift where there are great amount of trappers." said Stoner.

Once they landed Holland, Hilda, Moondoggie, Matthieu, Eureka and Renton started lifting on their rev boards.

"How come you're not lifting with them?" asked Talho.

"I don't really know how to lift." Ryu said.

"What the difference you pilot a LFO and when you have it on it's rev Board, Lifting with a LFO and you on a rev board are the same thing." said Talho as she handed Ryu a rev board.

"Talho, I can't take this." said Ryu.

"It alright it Hollands old rev board and he won't mind if you use it." said Talho and Ryu nodded his head and got on the rev board shot up to the sky.

"Hey Ryu lets see what you can do." said Matthieu as he did spiral then a kick flip.

Ryu did a nose dive then he shot right back up passing Matthieu doing a 180 followed by a spiral.

"Eureka, Ryu should be careful when he does those kind of stunts." said Rento.

"Why?" asked Eureka.

"Well if he not careful he could slip from his board and plum it to his death." said Renton.

They were suddenly surrounded by enemy KLF and multi zero came out and went to Ryu, he got in the cockpit putting it into sword mode.

"Ok multi zero we need to keep them away from the others." said Ryu as he slice away at the enemy.

Ryu took down an enemy one by one.

**In Gekkostate.**

Once they back to the Gekko they launch into the sky and Eureka got into Nirvash type zero and went to help her brother.

**With Ryu.**

"Damn They just keep on coming to no end to them." said Ryu as he Try to survive numbers of enemy wave killing each one by slicing the enemy KLF in half.

"Ryu no that enough we need to retreat." said Eureka as her Nirvash type zero disable a few KLF's.

"Ok Eureka." said Ryu as they retreat to the Gekko.

**In the Gekko**

"Ryu what were you thinking by going into battle like that! and killing is wrong!" yelled Eureka.

"You know as much as I do that whenever I'm in danger the multi zero comes to me and I had to buy everyone time to escape to the Gekko and we didn't have another choice than to kill them." Ryu replied.

"I don't care, you're my brother Ryu that means I'm in charge of you! and I don't like killing!" yelled Eureka.

"You only been my sister for a short while and I been doing fine my own with multi zero!" yelled Ryu.

Thump!

"Damn they followed us." said Ryu as he went to the hanger and got into the Nirvash type multi zero and shot out to fight in high speed in gun mode.

"What the hell does that kid thinks he doing!" yelled Holland.

**With Ryu**

The multi zero was moving in high speed firing it guns at the enemy KLF and the Izumo then it switch to sword mode and started to slice off the heads of the KLF's then he started to attack the Izumo until a black Nirvash shown up.

"Anemone just give up, you know you can't beat me." said Ryu.

"I'm not getting out class by you!" yelled Anemone.

Then The End let out it's claw like blade and started to attack to multi zero and the two LFO's pilot only relied on their LFO's blades.

The Izumo and the Gekko fire their cannons at one another but The End and multi zero were still in combat and was in the way of blast and both got shot from their allies cannons getting both The End and multi zero getting badly damage and crush land.


End file.
